Como o Sol e a Lua
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Quem olhasse de longe não poderia imaginar que um ruivo e uma morena eram o Sol e a Lua.


**_Como O Sol E A Lua_**

Ele acordava todos os dias bem cedo. Bastava amanhecer, e ele estava de pé. Era um hábito adquirido na guerra, onde ia dormir tarde e acordava em pouco tempo.

Nunca estava dormindo depois das seis, quando há havia acordado a todos, tomado banho e comido alguma coisa. Era um hábito um tanto excêntrico, para quem só acordava com muitos berros nos tempos de escola.

Muitos não compreendiam. Mas ela sim.

Ele despertava cedo e logo se tornava impossível continuar a dormir. Era como se, de repente, todos fossem tomados pela vontade de ir lá e viver. Viver em companhia daquele ruivos de olhos azuis e sorriso inimitável.

O riso dele fazia sorrisos se formarem nas mais sisudas faces.

O simples som da sua voz fazia-a perder o interesse por qualquer livro ou matéria escolar. O modo como seus cabelos vermelhos se despenteavam ao vento era o suficiente para o coração dela disparar. A incrível mistura dos mais variados tons de azul que eram seus olhos era algo intrigante para ela, que nunca havia encontrado um padrão para defini-lo.

O conjunto de tudo isso poderia irritá-la e alegrá-la, fazê-la odiar e amar, rir e chorar, sofrer e ser feliz. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas quanto mais seus olhos castanhos o fitavam, mais aquilo aumentava e mais incompreensível ficava.

Ela poderia entender porque ele acordava cedo. Mas era só. E talvez, fosse a primeira coisa que Hermione Granger não entendia. E amava não entender.

Era como o Sol.

Não há como explicá-lo, não há como entendê-lo. Mas é fácil, porém, deixar-se invadir pela sua luz. Luz que levanta todos os dias e continua a brilhar, não importa o que aconteça. Luz que, todos os dias, era o único que conseguia fazer Hermione sentir que queria viver.

* * *

Ronald Weasley olhava calado para o teto da casa.

Mirou o relógio trouxa, comprado pela esposa. Meia-noite. Cedo demais, ou muito tarde, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Virou-se na cama, ficando de frente para o outro lado.

Sorriu.

Os cachos castanhos caíam despenteados sobre os ombros alvos. Os olhos chocolate dela estavam fechados e seus lábios, entreabertos. Uma camisola azul e simples cobria seu corpo. Ele acariciava seu rosto devagar. Não queria acordá-la ainda. Observar aquele rosto tornara-se seu passatempo em noites de insônia.

Passou os dedos longos pela pele macia e clara dela. Poderia observá-la a noite inteira. Era o único momento do dia em que podia fazer isso. Hermione sentia vergonha de ser observada, e sempre mandava Rony parar de olhá-la quando o notava. Uma ordem que o ruivo adorava desobedecer.

Ao ouvir um barulho, levantou-se. Caminhou até a janela e revirou os olhos ao constatar que Bichento havia pegado um gnomo.

Se acostumara ao gato, mas este ainda o irritava em diversos momentos. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela e observou o céu. Estava escuro, e as estrelas brilhavam. E lá, brilhante e orgulhosa, estava a majestosa Lua. Naquela noite, ela era crescente. Ainda assim, bela e incrível.

Sorriu ao constatar que ela não parecia dar-se conta disso. Era imponente e impunha respeito e devoção. Porém, tinha uma beleza única e maravilhosa, que encantava todos aqueles que pudessem os olhos nela... Ou pelo menos, assim devia ser.

Talvez fosse o fato dela aparecer toda noite. Sim, talvez fosse isso... Ela sempre estava lá, para quê alguém devia-lhe valor? Mas o jovem Weasley dava. E ao olhar para ela, ele via a luz. A luz que banha a noite com a intenção de ajudar os perdidos... Aquela luz havia se tornado uma para Rony. Admirá-la era tão fácil e tão simples, ele não entendia porque não a notara antes.

Apesar de poucos notarem, ela superava e muito as outras estrelas. O ruivo sabia disso. E, agora pensava a respeito, sempre soube. Mas só naquele momento se permitiu admitir.

Olhou para a cama. Sorriu. Hermione ainda dormia, calma. Com os cabelos despenteados e a camisola comportada, o ruivo sabia que poucos homens apreciaram aquela visão.

Mas ele também sabia que, aos olhos atentos, lá estava a luz que iluminava as noites e reinava no céu escuro.

* * *

E todos os dias, era a mesma coisa.

O Sol cedo acordava e em pouco tempo, a Lua vinha. Poucos viam a Lua.

Mas o Sol a enxergava, e isso era o suficiente para fazê-la sorrir.

E o Sol provocava a Lua, e ela retrucava irritada. O Sol respondia no mesmo tom, tentando lutar contra o sorriso pelo fato de ter, de novo, conseguido afetá-la. E a Lua tentava se fechar contra a luz do Sol. Mas o Sol ria, falava e sorria, e a luz irradiava-se sem com que ela se desse conta.

E o Sol dizia que ela devia se soltar mais. A Lua retrucava e fazia cara severa. E o Sol insistia e a Lua acatava, mal-humorada. Mas por dentro, ela sorria, e o Sol sabia disso.

E os dois discutiam sorrindo por dentro. E quem olhasse as brigas não compreendia o porquê deles gostarem tanto delas.

A noite caía, e a Lua surgia para iluminar o escuro. Ela era brilhante, como o Sol sempre dizia. Naquele momento, ele ficava satisfeito em observá-la. Ela amava ajudar, e ele amava olhar para ela. Todas as estrelas brilhavam de propósito.

Mas não ela. Ela brilhava para ajudar, brilhava por necessidade. E o Sol não entendia porque alguém ainda valorizava as estrelas, com ela por perto.

Quem olhasse de longe, não poderia imaginar que um ruivo e uma morena eram o Sol e a Lua. Nem entender ou descrever a forma como os dois se olhavam. Os mais atentos, porém, encontrarão uma palavra que bastará para a descrição. Essa palavra é 'amor'.

* * *

N/A:Pequena, bobinha e tosquinha, mas eu gostei de fazê-la.Ah, vai, querer que eu não compare R/Hr com a Lua e o Sol é impossível.Para mim é tudo a ver.


End file.
